Helping Him Get Better
by Pricat
Summary: Perry is in the hospital after passing out in DEI and goes through surgery but he and Doof are scared but Doof wants to help him get better but feels guilty but their bond grows stronger as frenemies...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I got the idea for after seeing Turtlegirl5's drawing of Perry recovering from surgery and Doof was by his bed side and the muse in me gave me an idea.**

**In it, Perry gets his gall bladder removed and he and Doof are scared but Doof wants to help him recover as he feels guitly about his frenemy in hospital.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof smiled working on an new invention to take over the Tri-State Area and was about to fire it up but saw Perry enter as he scowled putting him in a trap but the turquise furred mammal wasn't jimself as his chest felt immense pain as he wasn't himself as Doof wondered why he was weak getting out of the trap but he saw Perry stagger which scared Doof.

Normally the semi-aquatic mammal was at full health but today, worry filled the doctor's body seeing his nemesis faint and throw up making Doof worry as he knew something was wrong.

"Wake up, please!

You're scaring the strudel out of me!" Doof said.

He then pulled out a cell phone and dialled Monogram shaking in fear...

Monogram was nervous hearing Doof explain what had happened and told him to sit tight until he and Carl got there but the doctor was worrying about Perry knowing that he felt guilty knowing that it was his fault remembering he hadn't felt like this until after their last little fight but he stroked his nemesis's fur after cleaning up his vomit but he was truly scared.

He then saw Monogram enter looking worried but also steamed at Doof thinking it was his fault.

"I-I didn't hurt him, I swear." he protested.

Carl believed him seeing the major pick Perry up gently but Doof sighed watching them leave with Perry in their arms.


	2. Worrying About His Little Nemesis

**Helping Him Get Better**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Love Ferb for her review and yes I love fics where Doof is very protective and loving towards Perry like in this one that I wrote on DA but decided to put it on here.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Doof was worried as he lay in bed that night but couldn't sleep as he was too worried about Perry but wondered if it was his fault that his little nemesis was in the hospital but sighed going to get a drink but knew he wasn't going to get a lot of sleep tonight but he didn't really care.

He then made himself some coffee and sat on the couch looking at a scrap book he'd made entitled Frenemies as looking through it made him a little happy but also sad as he wanted to go to the hospital right now but would wait until morning.

"I hope he's okay." he said to himself...

* * *

Perry's eyes opened slowly at five in the morning feeling groggy and not himself but whimpering softly as he remembered what had happened as he was in agony lying in the hospital bed but wondered what had caused it as he let his mind wander since he had nothing else to do and hoped those he cared about were okay es[ecially Doof remembering hearing Doof worrying about him when he'd passed out and was hoping things would be okay.

He then whimpered feeling pain as he tried to move as there was a burning sensation of pain in his chest but wondered if this was the kind of pain Doof felt after he foiled him but he knew this pain was ten times worse as he closed those hazel eyes of his wishing for the pain to go away so he could be happy again and things could go back to normal.

* * *

Doof was anxiously heading to Danville Animal Hospital but knew Perry needed him right now which was strange but like the times when he needed him but hoped his little nemesis was okay as he hadn't slept and was still a little tired but he took a huge breath.

"You can do this Heinz.

Besides Perry is your best friend." he told himself.

Doof smiled knowing this was true, that he and Perry were best friends and didn't want to admit it to themselves but that was okay.

He then entered Perry's room but found him asleep and to him, he looked peaceful and innocent and wanted to wait until he woke up but knew he'd be angry if he was here and saw his frenemy's eyes open.

"Hey Doofy.

W-What're you doing here?" he said weakly.

"I came to see you." he admitted blushing.

A weak smile crossed the turquise furred male's face hearing that knowing his nemesis truly cared but winced feeling pain in his chest as Doof was scared which surprised Perry as the pain left for now but still surprised.

He didn't know that Doof cared about his well-being but Doof hugged him hearing the sound of crying.

That sound shocked him knowing his nemesis was never like this and wanted to comfort him but knew he was in a lot of pain and didn't want to make it worse for him.

"I-It'll be okay Perry.

They'll find out what's wrong with you.

You'll get through this even if I have to invent something to help you get through this." he told him.

A smile crossed Perry's face hearing this as they saw Monogram show up but he was stunned seeing this and hearing both Doof and Perry talking like they were friends but he was distracted as the doctor wanted to talk to him outside.

Monogram was worried at this but left Doof with Perry for now.


	3. Anxiety

**Helping Him Feel Better**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luf Perry and Perry Rocks, I love your idea but I have one about Perry turning back into a baby and Doofy raising him as he becomes the son he's alway wanted but I'll maybe write that after finishing this but I'm typing while reading it on DA so I don't screw it up on here.**

**Perry needs an operation because his gallstones can't be calmed down by medication alone and both Monogram and Doof are scared for him.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Monogram was nervous listening to the doctor explaining that Perry needed an operation in a few days as he had gallbladder disease and his gallstones were in his gallbladder and couldn't be calmed down by medication and was important to Perry's digestion system.

The major understood but was worrying about Perry but more so about Doof knowing that the doctor and Perry were good friends and he could tell Doof was scared for the mammal knowing they cared about each other.

He then smiled hearing Perry laugh but clutched his stomach where his gallbladder was as Doof was nervous.

"Is that where it hurts?" he asked.

Perry nodded as Doof put a hand gently on it rubbing it gently to help calm it down as Perry blushed but liked it but Doof stopped seeing his friend's face tense up in pain knowing it was making things worse.

"I'm sorry.

I wish I knew what was wrong.

Then I could help.

I am a doctor after all even if I purchased my degree online." he said.

Perry smirked a little but saw worry in Monogram's eyes as he dragged Doof away from him as he wondered what was wrong.

Doof's eyes went wide hearing what was wrong with his little nemesis, even scared about him going in for an operation.

"Please Heinz, don't tell him, not yet." Monogram told him.

Doof huffed as he left but Monogram sighed knowing Doof wasn't happy.

* * *

Doof was in DEI upset and worrying about Perry knowing he could get worse if the operation didn't go right and he couldn't bear that if it happened but he swallowed the sadness that was inside him as he hated to admit he cared about Perry.

A lightbulb went off in his mind as an new idea dor an invention sparked to life as he began drawing up blueprints and plans for something that could remove Perry's gallbladder without him going through the operation as a smile crossed his face.

"_Don't worry my little nemesis._

_I promised I'd get you through this and I will." _he thought.

Vanessa wondered what was going on but stunned it was an inator which had no evil intentions as she'd wondered why he'd make a Gallbladder-inator because she didn't know about Perry's condtition.

Doof smiled as he left DEI to visit his little nemesis.

* * *

Perry was happy seeing Doof was visiting him but the doctor saw fear in his hazel eyes which startled him knowing the platypus never showed fear even when he'd put him in one of his traps but he knew he'd found out about the operation and was scared but was trying not to show it but Doof was holding his paw making him feel better as an IV was in his arm making him more sore and made Doof feel sorry for him.

"It'll be okay.

Everybody gets scared at things like this.

But you'll survive like when you try to foil my plans." he told him.

"I-I know but I'm afraid of what might happen.

If the operation goes wrong.

I'll have to retire and we can't be enemies.

I'll never be with my family again.

I'll be stuck here." he replied.

Doof felt tears fall onto his hand.

"Don't worry about those things Perry.

I know you'll be okay." he reassured him.

Perry nodded as he felt woozy because the morphine the doctors had given him were making him tired but Doof decided to leave but hoped he'd be okay as he returned to DEI...


	4. Caring Deeply For Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Perry's operation is coming up and Doofy's nervous.**

**But while visiting him, Doofy is more scared as his frenemy has to get his appendix removed but it'll be okay, trust me.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while but hope you like.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he ordered dinner on the phone as Vanessa sighed as it was a weekend with her father as she wondered why but she didn't know he was worried about Perry as he was quiet as the phone rang.

She handed it to him as he tensed up knowing it was Monogram as he smiled sadly knowing his frenemy's operation was coming up and knowing he was nervous about Perry but had a feeling he was worried

"Vanessa baby girl you wouldn't understand." he told her going to bed.

She noticed he'd taken the frenemies scrapbook with him and was curled up in a ball seeing tears in his eyes which worried her.

"Please let his operation go okay!" he said.

Vanessa knew he was referring to Perry.

She then heard the doorbell ring as the pizza delivery guy was here at their door letting him know dinner was here.

During dinner, she noticed he was quiet but he was worried.

"Is something wrong?

I haven't seen Perry here in a while." she said.

Doof was silent after answering but was lying but couldn't tell her that he cared about Perry .

But she could use this against him.

He smiled hearing the time on the news.

"Vanessa I'm going out for a while.

Make sure there are no intruders." he told her.

She sighed seeing him leave as he got on his scooter.

She wondered where he was going.

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Perry asleep in the hospital bed in his room as he was peaceful and innocent but he'd heard him moaning in pain as he was wondering if the pain was coming from his gallbladder but it was also from his appendix which made Doof nervous as he got help for Perry.

"Will he be okay?" Doof asked scared.

"He needs to have an operation before his appendix blows.

We noticed this whilr doing his tests.

He'll be okay.

I feel sorry for him." she said getting Perry out of there.

"Y-Yeah me too." Doof said his voice cracking.

He decided to stay the night as going home meant worry.

He cared deeply about Perry and wouldn't let anything happen.

A tear fell from his eye.

"Please be okay Perry." he thought.

He then prayed for his nemesis so that he would pull through.

He knew it would be a long night...

* * *

Doof woke up around six in the morning heading to Perry's room in the hospital seeing the normally extra-ordinary mammal of action asleep but had been given a lot of morphine and was relieved seeing Perry was okay but would see him later as he needed to get home knowing Vanessa would be worried but he couldn't tell her Perry was in hospital but when he returned home, she was curious and would ask him later seeing him make breakfast but she decided to drop it for now as Doof was relieved because he could sleep all day and visit Perry later.

But there was a smile on his face at that.


	5. Sleeping Over With His Frenemy

**A/N**

**Here's more and Doofy's spending the night with his little frenemy.**

* * *

Doof felt a little better as he entered Perry's room in the hospital but saw him kicking and murmuring something worrying in his sleep but Doof was scared seeing his nemesis like this knowing he was in immense aginy from the surgery.

"Please stop.

I don't want you hurt!

I care too much about you." Perry said in sleep.

Perry's hazel eyes opened with tears and the pain in them surprised Doof knowing the turquise furred male was unaware that Doof had been there all night but Perry saw fear in his frenemy's eyes but he then relaxed knowing what had happened had been a bad dream but Doof wondered what had bothered him and knew that he was afraid about the gallbladder removal surgery but knew his frenemy never got scared.

"It's okay Perry.

It's strange seeing you like this.

I've never known the all powerful Agent P scared of an operation." Doof said.

A sad smile crossed Perry's bill at that.

"Y-Yeah but we can kiss that goodbye.

If it doesn't work.

I care too much about you to leave." he said.

Doof knew this as he saw him grit his teeth.

Pain was flowing through his gallbladder.

"I-It makes me sad seeing you like this.

Normally I'd enjoy it.

But not now." he said humming.

Doof's humming seemed to relax the turquise furred male relax as he rested in bed.

His heart ached seeing him there as he knew Perry wanted to be out of here but after the gallbladder surgery, he could but Doof decided to spend the night as Perry smiled at the idea.

Doof just needed to go back to DEI and get a few things.

* * *

Doof smiled putting on pyjamas under his clothes but would bring the Gallbladder-inator as he knew it would be perfect because he wanted to help Perry but knew doctors would be around telling him he wouldn't be allowed to use it but put it in the bag he was taking with him but he left an note on the fridge so Vanessa wouldn't get freaked out if she woke up and he wasn't there.

He then left and got on his scooter but arrived at Danville Animal Hospital sneaking into Perry's room but heard his little frenemy wake up with a jolt from another bad dream but he was relieved seeing Doof there knowing what he was doing here in the middle of the night but happy Doof was there as he stroked his head.

"I-I might have a solution ti our little problem." he said.

He showed him the ray gun.

"Behold the Gallbladder-inator.

It's designed to take care of that pesky thing.

Once and for all." he said to him.

"I-I like the idea Doofy.

But it's too risky.

I mean it's sweet you made this.

But I'd rather take the surgery.

In case it does something worse.

That the surgery can't fix.

You're not mad, right?" he said.

"No, No I'm not." he said.

Perry smiled as Doof treasured that.

Knowing his frenemy rarely smiled or showed a lot of emotion a lot.

He wondered why.

"I'm hard to figure out Doofy.

I keep my emotions guarded." he told him.

But Doof was surprised but knew it wasn't entirely true but knew he had to put up a tough front while he was kicking his butt but he had a feeling he couldn't let Doof see him like that in case he would use it against him but something inside his heart told him he could tell Doof the reason why he was like this, hiding his emotions.

But he knew Doof wouldn't understand.

He yawned fighting sleep but was losing as Doof smiled seeing that.

He hoped he'd have one good dream tonight...


	6. Revealing Personal Aexreta

**A/N**

**Here's more and it's the day before Perry's operation and he's really nervous.**

**But I know Doofy will help.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**

* * *

**

It was Thursday morning and six in the morning as Doof woke in his bed and knew that tomorrow was the day Perry was getting his gallbladder removal surgery and knew he would be scared but wanted to visit him but smiled wrapping something up as it was manga books knowing the platypus loved reading these odd books but went to Danville Animal Hospital and headed to Perry's room finding him still awake and had dark rings under his eyes from last night because he'd been having bad dreams but Doof sat by his bedside.

"Perry you okay?

You look tired.

You had bad dreams, right?" he told him.

Perry nodded but couldn't tell him what the dreams were about but smiled weakly in surprise seeing Doof had brought him something.

He smiled seeing they were the newest volumes of Naruto along with the magazine Shoen Jump.

"Thanks Doofy.

You remembered I like manga.

It helps me relax." he said.

They were silent for a moment as Perry looked into Doof's eyes knowing that he truly cared about him and not because they were enemies but because they were friends.

He then sighed deciding to tell Doof something he'd never told anybody but kept it to himself as Doof wondered what was wrong.

"I'm going to tell you something personal, something about why I keep my emotions guarded but you have to promise not to use it against me, okay?" he told him.

"I promise Perry." he replied to him.

The male platypus sighed.

"My siblings and I were born in Australia but our parents were happy and for the next two years we were happy until the poacher came.

He took my family and hurt me but I wandered for a long time until Monogram found and adopted me but after that, I never really trusted humans until now.

I keep my emotions hidden so nobody could use them against me but you seem to care about me.

I know because you're just like me." he explained to him.

Doof gasped hearing Perry say that as he wondered why he'd say that.

"How am I like you?" Doof asked.

"Because like me growing up, you were alone and nobody really gave you your dues but also wanting to impress people like me because I wanted to impress Monogram even though the older kids at the O.W.C.A laughed at me for being the runt but I proved them wrong but I know that you'll feel happy in your life too.

But I'm happy you're here." he said tensing up in agony.

Doof felt his heart twinge in sadness seeing his little nemesis in pain and wanted to hug him but knew that it could hurt him or make his gallbladder worse than it already was.

"I-I'm fine Doofy." he told Doof.

He sighed seeing Perry relax.

He knew that after tomorrow, things would be okay but wasn't sure hearing Perry whimper knowing that tomorrow was the day of his operation as Doof understood.

He then hummed something which seemed to relax him knowing his mother used to sing it to Roger a lot when he was a babe but never to him.

"I hope you feel better Perry.

It's awkward not seeing you at my place.

But I feel... sad for you.

I-I never knew you went through so much as a child like me but I know you'll be okay as you have me because I know you have to play dumb for your family's sake." he told him.

Perry nodded feeling tears well up in those innocent brown eyes of his as he began to remember his lonely childhood but Doof felt his heart nearly breaking knowing all too well how that felt knowing his own childhood sucked as much as Perry's.

Tears then fell down Perry's turquise furred cheeks feeling his heart ache remembering those days but he felt Doof's hand wipe those tears away.

"P-Perry you don't have to be alone anymore.

Since that fateful day we became nemesises, our lives became better and we're not alone anymore.

That's why I'm worried about you being in here because I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you.

You may be my nemesis but you're also my friend." he told him.

Perry smiled broadly hearing that knowing he did care about him all along and he cared about Doof too.

He then sighed as he was drinking hot milk knowing it could make him sleepy.

But he needed to sleep but stress was telling him it wouldn't work but Doof then climbed onto the bed as he put him on his lap.

"Hey Perry you need to promise me something" he said.

"Promise what?" Perry asked him.

"Promise you'll still be alive.

By the time I get here tomorrow." Doof told him.

"I can't make any guarantees but I'll try, okay?" he said.

Doof sighed knowing his frenemy wasn't a mindless mammal but a kick butt agent.

He decided to let Perry sleep.

He needed his rest.

* * *

Later that night, Doof couldn't sleep but was thinking about Perry and that his frenemy was probably having bad dreams about tomorrow but knew things would be okay as he switched off the camera link connected to a camera he'd placed in his litle frenemy's room but his heart ached hearing him cry in his sleep which worried him knowing he was upset about tomorrow but he had to hope and wait.


	7. Happy Place

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

* * *

It was three in the morning and Doof was nervous watching the camera in Perry's hospital room via his laptop and felt bad about his frenemy but knew after he went through his operation, things would be okay and it would be over and go back to normal as that mightn't happen so soon as he remembered researxhing what his frenemy had and knew his frenemy hated being in the hospital but had an idea.

He hoped he'd like the idea and knew right now, the turquise furred male needed him.

He also knew it was his weekend with Vanessa/

He hadn't told her about this bwcause ahe thought it was weird as she was out for herself grabbing something.

Doof knew that the music box would help soothe Perry's stressed out nerves.

"I hope he sleeps well.

He needs the rest." he told himself leaving DEI.

* * *

Perry woke from another bad dream as aweat dripped down his face but relaxed knowing it was just a bad dream but couldn't shake it off as he knew his worst fear was losing those he cared about because they meant a lot to him especially Doof but the dream had been about his frenemybut he didn't want to think about it and let the sadness out in the form of tears.

"Perry... you should rest.

"Don't you have an operation later?" he heard a familiar voice say.

He smiled seeing Doof here in pyjamasas he was happy as he wondered what his frenemy's bad dream was about.

But Perry didn't want to tell him.

"I know you don't want to tell me.

But it might make you feel better." he said.

Perry sighed as he wanted to try and tell him what was bothering him.

He gathered up the courage to tell Doof the dream.

"We were fighting as usual.

I'd destroyed the inator you'd built.

But then SWAT and Monogram showed up.

They arrested.

But they threw you in jail.

They erased my memories.

They put me in an animal shelter." he told him.

Doof saw his turquise furred body shake in fear.

He had heard Perry explain the bad dream.

He knew it was scary.

He decided to tell him his idea.

"I found out that after the surgery, it might take a few months to recover.

I know you hate being here.

So I was thinkingyou might wanna stay with me.

What do you think, Perry?" he said.

The turquise furred male nodded in agreement at Doof's question as Doof poured him some soda as he smiled but curled up beside him as they knew they wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep.

But Perry felt awake after drinking it as Doof was relieved.

He heard him yawn around five thirty in the morning.

"I want to sleep.

But I'll end up having another nightmare." he told him.

"I might have something that might help Perry." he told him.

The turquise furred male saw him bring out something.

It was a music box and turned the key.

Music then played from it as Perry loosened up.

"This music makes me think of happy things." Perry commented.

Doof smiled seeing his little frenemy was peaceful at least.

He remembered that some people went to a happy place in their minds.

He was worried but had an idea.

"Do you have a happy place?" Doof asked.

Perry gave him a strange look.

"Let me explain.

When humans are stressed, they go to s happy place in their minds.

Where they can relax so I hoped you'd have one." he told him.

The music made the turquise furred male begin to think about happy things but let his minf wander but found himself in Austrailia but heard laughter as he saw Doof there along with his birth parents as he was happy as he snapped back to reality.

Doof wondered what had happened.

"I think I found my happy place.

It's where I was born and my birth parents were there.

Along with you.

I wish I could go back." he said as Doof smiled.

He knew that the music box had helped the turquise furred male and turned the key as the music played as Perry was in a peaceful trance once more but Doof smiled seeing this but saw the sun rise knowing he should go but knew that Perry's surgery was soon and would see him later that afternoon before then.

"Sleep well." he whispered.

* * *

Vanessa was surprised seeing her father's scooter in the parking lot of Danville Animal Hospital but was curious and smiled approaching Perry's room but she smiled knowing her father had been worried and erratic but now knew why he was like this snd wanted to know why he'd been like this and wanted to see Perry but her Dad had left a hour later as the Gothic teen entered but the turquise furred male was stunned seeing her here.

"Hey Perry.

What're you doing in here?

Did my Dad do this?" she said.

Perry chuckled at this.

"No, No he didn't.

An internal disease landed me in here.

Your Dad is just being a friend.

He does care about other things.

Besides evil." he told her.

She nodded hugging him.

But she stopped seeing him tense up in pain.

"I knew he wasn'r evil." she thought leaving.


End file.
